Soneto de un amante desesperado
by Mariohn
Summary: Me encontraba en lo más oscuro de mi soledad... sin poder encontrar una salida...  ¿acaso tú y tu sonrisa serán la luz que he anhelado...? S/N


**Advertencia:** Si Naruto se ve muy uke, culpen a Miri Yoshino(amo a b plus xD)

**Declaimer:** Naruto pertenece Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Soneto de un amante desesperado.<strong>

**...**

**.  
><strong>

Siempre pensé que mi vida era una especie de sueño. Una horrible pesadilla de la que pensé que podía despertar a cada momento.

Siempre pensé que al despertar podía volver a las cálidas tardes, donde perseguía a mi hermano por el simple hecho de hacerlo, y como él se escondía de mí, iniciando un infantil juego del que disfrutaba jugar.

Que las lágrimas que solté en ese momento eran parte de la lluvia. Que mis gritos desesperados eran parte del silencio que ahora me rodeaba. Que el deseo de morir y unirme a ellos fuese parte de una historia de terror que había leído.

"que sea mentira" me repetía constantemente "que sea mentira"

La abrumadora realidad me despertaba, como cada mañana.

El fuerte olor a tierra y a hoja. Los rayos del sol que daban en mi cara eran clara evidencia de la realidad. El dolor, aquel que me recordaba cada instante de mi maldita vida. Y el mismo tiempo. Que corría sin que nadie lo pudiese detener, sin que yo pudiese hacer nada.

Estoy vivo. Y ellos no.

Cuando crecí terminé acostumbrándome a esa sensación. Cada día lo empleaba para convertirme en el mejor de todos. Esperando. Rezando tener la fuerza.

La fuerza para lograr matarle.

Pero en algún momento. Tardé un solo segundo para que esta idea, enraizada en mi corazón perdiera la fuerza.

Una sonrisa, un aliento.

Y de pronto la mañana me pareció distinta. Los rayos del sol lejos de molestarme, acariciaban mi rostro con ternura. Y entonces me pregunté si tu sonrisa sería igual.

Y lo estaba olvidando todo.

Disfrutaba fastidiarte. Disfrutaba competir contigo. Tu, mi eterno rival. Mi mejor amigo.

Mi existencia.

Y dentro de toda esa burbuja cálida con la que me rodeaste en algún momento comenzó a asustarme. Ya no sentía la determinación que en un no muy lejano pasado ardía en mí. Y no podía protegerte.

Y como un cobarde, hui. Con la esperanza de ser más fuerte y poder protegerte con todas mis fuerzas.

Con el sueño de no perder nunca más a nadie.

Sólo a mí mismo.

Y así pasaron los años. Y como en un sueño, oculté en lo más profundo de mí ser mis sentimientos. Como un recuerdo de lo mejor de mi vida. De lo último que me permitiría.

Y no dude en intentar sacarte de mi alma. No una, ni dos ni tres veces. Pensando que sin ti no habría ningún obstáculo en cumplir con mi destino.

Destino que sabía que me destruía a cada paso que daba.

Y aunque logré esa sensación que me quemaba cada vez que los momentos de debilidad salían a flote, no se comparaban con el sentimiento de odio hacia él.

Ya no era un niño.

Y así paso el tiempo. Una verdad se hacía cada vez más presente con el frío recuerdo de su muerte, que ahora era doloroso. Tanto como ese día. Tanto como cuando te dejé.

Ya no quedaba nada. Ya no tenía nada.

Ya no sentía nada.

Y de pronto… la luz. Tan intensa que no podía verla. Tan fuerte que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para alcanzarla.

"Porque sólo el viento puede avivar el fuego" dijiste una vez.

Y la parte que nadie conocía, la parte que mantenía oculta del mundo apareció. Quería salir de todo eso. Quería ser otro.

Quería morir en tus brazos.

Pero aquello no pasó. Y en mi oscuridad me cegué con miedo a lo desconocido. Miedo a dar un paso y ver el brillante sol de una mañana calurosa… todo lo que tú representabas para mí se volvió cenizas. Cenizas que nunca pudieron ser removidas.

Y no me di cuenta el momento en que un pequeño deseo se convirtió en una idea… idea que cada día tomaba más fuerza… haciéndome decaer. Haciéndome delirar…

Haciéndome añorar los años que pasé junto a ti. Que sabía que no podría retornar.

E inexplicablemente tu luz volvió a bañarme. Y a encerrarme en tu burbuja. Y me llevaste de vuelta junto a ti.

Las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no éramos unos niños en busca de rencillas. Éramos unos adultos, que debían hacerse responsables de sus actos, por muy pequeños que fuesen.

Yo tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho.

Y la culpa me invadió. Por los años que perdí intentando protegerte. Protegerte de mí y buscando un ideal como un moribundo mira un espejismo. Un ideal que me llevó lejos de ti y tu calidez hacia un destino bastante frío y cruel.

Estaba hundiéndome.

Y ese anhelo era todo lo que podía pensar y por todo lo que podía vivir. Vivía moribundo en una casa que sólo me traía malos recuerdos.

Pero tú estabas ahí. Y a sabiendas de todo lo que yo pensaba nunca me dejaste.

Y aunque empuñé el kunai muchas veces siempre estabas ahí a tiempo para arrebatármelo. Y regañarme sólo como tú puedes hacerlo.

Y las cenizas se convirtieron en un fuego. Un fuego que sin querer comenzó a avivarse. Un fuego que tu mismo ayudaste a fortalecer.

Como un fénix que renace de las cenizas, las esperanzas que secretamente guardaba dentro de mí se extendieron con todo su esplendor.

Y de pronto comencé a sentir celos. Celos de todo quien sentía afecto hacía a ti. De aquel que tú y Sakura decían que era similar a mí, que osaba acosarte. Y tú sin darte cuenta. De la misma Sakura. Quien según tu aún suspira por mi amor.

De tus sentimientos hacia ella.

De ver como la anhelas a ella.

De ver con rabia como suspiras por un poco de cariño.

Y volví a cegarme. A encerrarme en mi mismo. Y tuve miedo. Miedo de dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos. Miedo a volverte a dañar. Miedo a ver a esos imposibles ojos azules mirándome con tristeza.

Me preguntas que me pasa. Pero no puedo responderte. Intento esconderme, alejarme de ti, pero al mínimo intento de huida te atas a mí como un imán. Un doloroso y potente imán.

Como una dolorosa cortada abres una herida en mi interior. Herida que cada vez se agranda y agranda.

Y en uno de mis delirios me pregunté que se sentiría ser amado por ti. Me pregunté cómo se sentiría que tu sonrisa fuera solo mía. Que tus sonrojos fuesen sólo míos.

Y sin darme cuenta me sentí desnudo ante la oscuridad. Oscuridad que tú mismo creaste para mí.

Y la idea de hacerte mío me hacía soñar, me ardía como quemadura en la piel.

Y pasé noches enteras imaginándome tu piel, tu olor… tu expresión…

Me estaba enloqueciendo, y no quería parar.

Pero mi expresión nunca cambió. Querías llegar hacia mí y te esforzabas en ello. Pero no puedes. Nadie puede.

Y un simple cuarto oscuro se convirtió en la llave de mis oscuros secretos.

Y te vi caminando con ella. Y ella se acerca a ti por el frio. Te sonrojas un poco, pero la rodeas con tu brazo.

Y yo solo puedo mirar.

Tus ojos solo la ven a ella.

Suspiras un poco, pero estás feliz.

Y lo único que puedo hacer es observarte, como siempre lo he hecho, como el simple espectador de tu vida, el que siempre he sido.

Y no puedo evitar esconderme. Refugiarme en mi mente donde aún puedo imaginar.

Imaginarte a ti solo para mí.

Y el delirio me consume. Y tengo miedo de mi mismo.

Y me derrumbo, como un puzle al que se le caen las piezas. Una a uno, mi cordura, mi faceta cae hacia el piso.

Y me resigné a morir.

Y en lo peor del día tomo la katana, mi preciada amiga.

¿Llorarás por mí si me voy de tu lado?

¿Llorarás por aquel que te hizo más daño que nadie?

Te imaginé mirando tu tumba, tus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Y como yo en su momento, aceptarás que estoy muerto, como yo lo acepté alguna vez.

Y reiniciarás tu vida, como cualquier ser humano. Y volverás a ser feliz.

Ser feliz… sin mí.

Y en un momento de vacilación mi mirada se nubla. Doy un paso pero las piernas no me responden.

Y todo se volvió negro.

¿Estaré muerto?

¿Llorarás por mí?

¿Me extrañarás?

Y despierto como de un sueño. Estás ahí. Y tu expresión se ve preocupada. Intento tocar tu cara pero mi mano no alcanza. La bajo y cierro los ojos.

Escucho voces pero me niego a intentar entender de que se trata.

Te escucho hablar. Y aunque es solo un susurro es todo el mundo que deseo por ahora.

Y dejé de hablar.

Siempre pensé que dentro de toda mi oscuridad serías la luz que volvería todo blanco. Siempre imaginé un mundo donde sólo estábamos tú y yo y nada más importaba.

Siempre pensé que detrás de toda la mierda que se nos cualificaba no significaba nada si tú estabas ahí para recordarme quien no era.

Y tenía la esperanza de significar lo mismo para ti.

Pero tú sólo piensas en ella.

Y así pase semanas sin esbozar una sola palabra. El cantar de las aves era menos que un susurro. El olor de las flores no era algo más que molestia.

Estaba muerto. Muerto en vida.

Y aún así estabas ahí.

Y me hablabas diariamente de algo que querías hacer. Y tus palabras eran solo murmullos para mí.

-Teme, ¿me estás escuchando?-

Y tus palabras resuenan a través de mis oídos. Pero no quiero oírte decirlo.

No podría soportarlo.

Y los días pasaron. Y tu gran san Valentín se acercaba.

Querías declarártele. Y estabas feliz por ello.

Y yo me hundía cada vez más en mi propia desesperación.

Porque mi vida terminaría. Y no a través de una espada. No a través de un ninjutsu.

Seria por ti.

Oigo gritos afuera. No quiero levantarme. Mire el calendario y la realidad se hizo presente.

Salí un momento intentando huir de mi propia soledad.

Soledad que se hizo presente con cada paso que daba.

Personas sonriendo.

Parejas caminando tomadas de la mano. Contemplándose el uno al otro.

Me imaginé a ti y a ella, tomados de la mano. Contemplando el anochecer. Besándose hasta no decir más.

Y corrí hacia mi casa. Desfalleciéndome en la entrada

Y las lágrimas salen incontrolablemente, haciéndome enloquecer.

Yo ya no tenía redención alguna.

-¿Sasuke, estás bien? –

Me volteé bruscamente, encontrándome con mi tormento.

Miré tu rostro y vi felicidad en tus azules. Algo se despedazó en mi en ese momento.

Grité y corrí hacia mi cuarto. Me seguiste preocupado.

Me encerré en mi habitación desesperado. No quería verte.

No podía permitirme tales esperanzas de nuevo.

Y así comprendí la cruda realidad. Mi llanto, mi furia.

Tú nunca serías para mí.

–Ábreme Sasuke! –

–Lárgate dobe! ¿no escuchaste? ¡déjame en paz de una vez por todas! – dije perdiendo los estribos. No podía volver a acercarme a ti.

No podía.

Pero tú insististe. Como cada vez que te pedía que me dejases.

Como cuando quisiste traerme de vuelta a tu vida.

Y por mi mente pasaron todas esas imágenes. Y recordé el paquete que traías en la mano.

No podía soportarlo más.

Abrí la puerta y tomé tu brazo arrojándote hacia la pared.

–Déjame en paz– dije con la voz más hiriente que pude.

-¡NO! –gritaste levantándote del un salto, enfurecido –No me iré hasta saber lo que te pasa ttebayo! –

Y mi mascara se rompió. Tomé tu brazo y te arrastre hacia la cama.

Tenías miedo.

–Tú lo pediste–

Y me condené en el peor de los infiernos.

Saboreé tu piel como si de un caramelo se tratase. Te besé probando tu sabor una y otra vez, hasta hacerme enloquecer.

Pensé en las veces que tú se lo harías a ella, enloqueciéndome cada vez más.

Sacando mis bajos instintos a la luz.

Tú llorabas. No querías. Pero aún así te tomé.

Una primera y última vez.

No me había dado cuenta que lloraba hasta que un poco de agua inundó tu cara. Ya estaba totalmente en el fondo. Y no podría salir.

Besé tu frente por última vez y me levanté de la cama. Estaba decidido.

Pagaría por mi pecado. El pecado de tomar lo que no me pertenecerá nunca.

Y así tome el kunai y traspasó mi piel. No se comparaba al dolor que sentía por dentro.

Te oí gritar e intentar levantarte hacia mí, cayendo hacia el piso. Llorabas.

Llorabas por mí.

–Lo siento –susurré cuando todo se volvía negro –te amo–

Y mi tiempo se detuvo.

Oigo voces, pero no quiero moverme. No podía moverme.

¿Así es como se sentía vivir en la oscuridad?

¿Viviría por siempre escuchando tu voz, sin poderte alcanzar?

Ese era mi precio. Y gustoso lo pagaría.

Era lo mínimo que merecía. Lo mínimo después de todos los errores que cometí. Lo mínimo comparado con todo lo que te he hecho sufrir.

Estaba oscuro. No podía sentir nada. Y estaba solo.

Y en algún momento me pregunté si así vivían los muertos. Inmersos en sus recuerdos, existiendo sólo en base a sus experiencias vividas.

Porque yo estaba muerto.

En aquel momento vislumbré toda mi vida lentamente. Pero yo era solo un personaje secundario.

Y pude distinguir tu sonrisa. Y tus azules que cada vez iluminaban mi vida. Y la condenaban de la misma manera.

Y tuve miedo, miedo de que con el tiempo pudieras olvidarme.

Porque yo siempre te recordaría.

Aunque pasase el tiempo que pasase, aunque estuviese toda la eternidad en esta oscuridad, en mi mente siempre vivirías.

Aunque no pudiese tocarte nunca más.

–Sasuke…–

Aunque tu recuerdo me produjese un dolor insoportable.

–Sasuke…–

Aunque fuese para llorar.

Y entonces me di cuenta que yo no lloraba.

Y pude sentir como mi cara era mojada por agua. Pero no era yo.

Y fui consciente de mis movimientos, levantando una mano hacia mi cara. Pero no pude tocarla.

Seda… una sutil seda estaba entre mi mano y mi cara. Inconsciente la palpé para notar su textura.

No, no era seda. Era cabello.

Y el agua corría con mayor intensidad. Y fui consciente que podía oír. Un sollozo lastimero. Como un susurro.

Y repetía mi nombre una y otra vez.

Y entonces abrí los ojos.

–Saa-Sasuke! –te escuché gritar y aferrarte a mí.

No entendí nada.

Te aferraste a mí como si la vida se te fuese en ello. Yo sólo abrí los ojos sin comprender que te sucedía.

Pasaron unos minutos sin decir nada. Me quede quieto y muy callado sin decir absolutamente nada, sólo escuchando tu respiración. Y los pequeños sollozos que aún salían de tu boca.

–¿No estoy...muerto?–susurré a mi mismo.

Abruptamente dejaste de llorar para mirarme con reproche. Y con una tristeza desconocida para mí.

–¡Claro que no idiota! –Gritaste– ¡Sabes todo...todo lo q-que sufrí por tu c-culpa? –hipaste y volviste a sollozar.

No pude evitar sonreír un poquito.

Sonreír y tirarte hacia mí en un abraso.

–Lo siento –susurré sin dejar de sonreír.

Seguiste sollozando, llamándome idiota mientras lo hacías. Acaricié tu cabello esperando que dejases de llorar. Era lo único que podía permitirme.

Y abrí los ojos al comprender el porqué estaba yo aquí. Y no podía entender el porqué tú estabas aquí.

Y te alejé de mí.

–¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –dije con sorpresa.

Me miraste igual de sorprendido.

–¿No es obvio? –respondiste como si fuera evidente.

–¡Claro que no dobe! –grité intentando levantarme. Dolía pero no me importó –¡Tu no deberías estar aquí! ¡No después de lo que te hice! –

La melancolía volvía a mí de improviso. No, no estaba muerto. El dolor me lo recordaba. Pero lo estaría.

En cuanto lograra alejarte de mí.

–¡Eso no importa! –gritaste e intentaste empujarme hacia la cama –¡Y acuéstate! ¡Tus heridas se abrirán! –

–¡Eso es lo que menos me importa dobe! Solo vete y déjame solo–

Dolía. Y dolería más cuando te fueras.

Pero no podía dejar que sufrieras más por mí.

Pero tú eres un usuratonkashi.

–No pienso irme Sasuke! –Y se sentó en la cama.

La ira hirvió, explorando en mi cara. Te tomé del brazo y te arrastré hacia mí.

–¿Acaso quieres que lo vuelva a hacer? –El miedo bailo en tus ojos. Te solté de un tirón –Solo vete Naruto. Déjame solo–

–Tú estabas... llorando en ese entonces... ¿por qué?–

–¿No es obvio? –puse una fría expresión. A veces eres un completo idiota –Solo déjame solo. Tu novia debe estarte esperando o algo.– Dije con rabia, tirando las cobijas. Tú me miraste como si nunca me hubieses visto.

–¿Novia? ¿Qué novia?–

–¡Joder, que te vayas! –grité tapándome hasta la cabeza. Me destapaste de un tirón.

–¿Piensas que salgo con Sakura? –Puse los ojos en blanco. Me miraste sin decir nada durante un lapso de tiempo, para sonreír de oreja a oreja, y aferrarte a mí.

–Auch! Duele! –me quejé.

–Eres un teme… –Susurraste– realmente… un teme –sollozaste.

–¿Cómo diji…? ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunte sorprendido.

–Solo cállate y déjame aquí –gruñiste. Respondí con otro gruñido.

Tardé unos minutos en comprender la realidad. Te abrasé lo más que pude sin mirarte.

Y entonces, comprendí que también lloraba.

Y toda la tristeza que había sentido hasta entonces… todas las dudas… toda mi oscuridad se disipó.

–Lo siento… no sabía…– susurré intentando que mi voz no se quebrase.

–Claro que no lo sabías teme… iba a decírtelo ese día pero tu…–

–Lo siento… realmente l-lo siento…–

–Sólo no lo hagas más así… no quiero volver a verte sufrir Sasuke…–

Y el tiempo siguió corriendo. Pero no estaba solo.

Y no lo estaría más.

Sacaste un chocolate y me lo entregaste sonriendo.

–¡Feliz san Valentín atrasado ttebayo! –

Sequé mis ojos y te sonreí lo mejor que pude.

Y el sol acariciaba mi cara. Y las flores olían al paraíso.

Y tus labios sabían a gloria.

Y mi vida se transformó en un sueño. Un sueño del que nunca me dejarás salir.

Tú y tu brillante sonrisa que me iluminaban a pesar de lo amplia que pudiese ser mi oscuridad...

Del de que un amante desesperado como yo pudiese penetrar.

...

.


End file.
